


A Day At A Time

by IrogicalArgument



Series: The World is Our Sandbox [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, War, just fluff, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrogicalArgument/pseuds/IrogicalArgument
Summary: You have to take comforts when they come to you, even if it happens to be in the middle of a war zone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of one-shots I wrote on FFN. I'm slowly transferring them over individually.
> 
> This one is based on the song Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab

Silver hair streaked through with mud whipped behind a tree under the onslaught of rebel gunfire. Sephiroth let out a quiet string of curses when the tree started splintering under the force of the pounding bullets. He had gotten separated from his mindless infantry backup and this accursed mud had dulled Masamune’s edge. Until he had time to clean the blade, he would be unable to use it in battle. He was so used to the blade that he had not thought to bring a backup weapon and was forced to run from the unenhanced troops who followed his run through their home ground. Spotting a shotgun in the hands of a gunned down infantry member from ShinRa Sephiroth darted out to grab it and continued his retreat into the forests of Wutai. 

 

Several minutes of running later Sephiroth darted up a tree using all the strength of his enhanced physique to get far out of sight from the troops below. Watching as they continued to run below him, not realizing he was in the tree, Sephiroth finally took a chance to pause and rest. That was ruined seconds later by the thump of another body landing on the tree limb. Before the other man could react the pilfered shotgun was pointed directly at the sweaty forehead of a very familiar face.

 

“Zack.” Sephiroth breathed out in a relieved sigh. He had worried about his young lover out there in the battlefield.

 

The newly promoted grinned at his senior officer and settled into Sephiroth’s comfortable hold. “Hey, Seph didn’t think I would run into you up here.” There was a brief pause before Zack turned slightly to stare at the shotgun that was now hanging loosely from a nearby branch. “And what’s with the gun?”

 

Sephiroth turned his gaze back towards the man in his arms and couldn’t help but grumble his response. To his dismay, it came out almost like a whine.

 

“Masamune got dirty in the mud, and I can’t swing her right. I had to improvise. I don’t even like guns.”

 

Zack snickered a little but stopped at the jostle and glare he got for his antics. When everything was settled, and Sephiroth was caught up on what Zack had been up to in his battles he was left with a dozing puppy and nothing to do until he woke up. Smiling down at the head resting in his lap Sephiroth couldn’t help but play with the hair that was still so pointy despite all the mud and wet they had been subjected to recently.

 

In his sleep, Zack looked even younger than his barely legal seventeen. They had been together even before Zack’s latest birthday, and at times it made Sephiroth feel guilty. What right did he have to dirty this gorgeous man? What right did he have to take him and keep him? Before Sephiroth’s thoughts could grow too dark Zack turned over to burrow closer, and Sephiroth had to make a quick grab to keep him situated on the branch. One more smile was all he graced the sleeping face with before he grabbed the hanging shotgun and flicked the safety off. Leaning back into the trunk of the tree Sephiroth secured his hair inside his jacket to keep as much of the attention gaining color from being spotted. The drying mud felt disgusting, but with Zack asleep their best option was to stay hidden with his guard up.

Sleeping peacefully under the watch of his guardian angel Zack dreamt of better days where the war had ended, and he and Sephiroth could live peaceful lives together. It was a hopeless dream that thankfully slipped away with the last of his sleep. Never to be remembered or mourned.


End file.
